


Where I Belong

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, sleeping through the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night and Lydia can’t sleep. Hey baby is growing up and she’s not sure she’s on board with this whole sleeping through the night thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This short is also part of the **[Where I Feel At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** Series.

Lydia shifted against the soft sheets, a sigh falling from her lips. She moved onto her back, opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The dim moonlight slipping through the open sliver of curtain let in enough light for her to make out the shadows in their bedroom. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did she pursed her lips and rested her hands gently against her stomach, fingers tapping lightly against her body.

Lydia glanced towards the nightstand spotting the digital clock. Glowing red numbers blared back at her.  _2:47 in the morning_. She glanced to her left spotting her boyfriend. She bit her bottom lip and then carefully lifted her arm and reached over slowly.

“Don’t,” Stiles’ muffled voice sounded from against the pillow. “Unless you are waking me up for sex, go back to sleep.” He mumbled not even bothering to open his eyes. He’d woken up close to twenty minutes ago when Lydia first started moving around. He was exhausted. He’d had a long day yesterday and he had to be up at six to get ready for a shift at the sheriff’s station before class started in the afternoon and then he had another two hour shift after before he would be able to come home. Thursday’s were his long day and all Stiles really wanted to do was get a solid amount of sleep before he had to wake up.

Lydia huffed. “You’re not funny Stiles.” The irritation in her tone clear as she spoke.

“Neither are you Lyds. I’ve gott be up in just over three hours. I need sleep and you keep moving around.” He turned finally opening his eyes as he gazed at his girlfriend in the dark. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Lydia pursed her lips. “It’s 2:50 and Holden is still asleep.” She replied quietly.

Stiles arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth before pausing. “He’s been sleeping since we put him down at ten.” He stated before a large grin pulled at his lips. “He’s sleeping through the night. Lyds do you know how awesome that is?” He asked shifting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist tugging her a bit closer to him. “Holden is sleeping through the night.  _We_  can sleep through the night.” He said excitedly.

Lydia leaned into Stiles and frowned. “But…I’m wide awake.” She responded softly.

Stiles pursed his lips and sighed softly, tugging his girlfriend against his chest and rubbing her back gently. “That’s because you’re used to getting up with a screaming infant.” He explained with a smile. “Come on let’s just try to get some rest okay?” He asked.

Lydia blew out a breath and nodded tucking her head beneath his chin as she rested a hand on his chest and did her best to relax.

Stiles pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let his eyes fall shut as he settled against the pillows, one arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend. Five minutes later Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He blinked, shifted his head and then glanced at the monitor on the bedside table.  _Son of a bit–_

“You can’t sleep can you?” Lydia’s voice broke the silence in the room a smug grin tugging at her lips even though Stiles couldn’t see it.

Stiles glared down at his girlfriend. “You don’t have to sound so happy about it.” He replied as he ran a hand over his face and sighed. The room was silent for a minute before Stiles spoke. “You wanna go check on him?”

Lydia was already pushing herself up before Stiles even finished his sentence. “Yes,” she replied as she dropped her feet to the floor and fixed the strap on her black nightgown.

Stiles pushed the covers off of himself and grunted as he stood watched Lydia push her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear while waving him over. He brushed a hand through his hair not bothering to fix his crinkled white t-shirt or pajama pants. He was just about three in the morning, who cared what he looked like?

Lydia waited for Stiles to make his way over to her and when he finally did she nearly ran out of the room. She could hear his chuckle behind her, but she paid him no mind. Lydia made her way down the hall to the nursery and slowly pushed the door open.

She jumped slightly when she felt Stiles’ hand against the small of her back. Lydia sent him a loot. “Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?” She whispered.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I was walking right behind you, who did you think it was? Caspar the friendly ghost?” He whispered right back his voice drenched with mildly amused sarcasm.

Lydia slapped him lightly and then stepped carefully into the room. She walked straight to the crib and paused right beside it glancing down at their six month old son inside. She let out a soft breath and smiled. He was lying on his stomach, one arm beneath his head the other stretched out beside him. His legs were beneath him and he had his little butt up in the air.

Lydia smirked, “Look,” she glanced at Stiles amused, “He sleeps like you.” She added lightly.

Stiles stepped up until he was standing beside her and rolled his eyes gently. “Mean,” he said resting his hand at the small of her back. “He’s pretty amazing isn’t he?” He asked quietly.

Lydia nodded. “Absolutely, but he’s our kid, do you really expect any less?” She asked with an arched brow.

“True,” Stiles replied as he tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Lydia’s temple. “We make really cute kids,” he said lightly, “I’m kinda glad I knocked you up,” he teased.

Lydia elbowed him. “You’re an idiot.” She stated matter-of-factly before standing there silently watching Holden. She bit her bottom lip and nudged him gently. “I’m kinda glad you knocked me up too.” She said softly.

Stiles smirked, “Yeah you are.” He teased as he tugged her against his side. “You know…maybe one day down the line we’ll have a little girl too.” He said softly.

Lydia rested a hand against his chest as she watched Holden, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Maybe we will.” She replied. She wasn’t really sure what the future held for them, but if every one of her nights were spent like this, she’d be okay with whatever came their way.


End file.
